The Blood Of Olympus Fanfiction
by SirJenkinz
Summary: This is my vision for The Blood Of Olympus. Read the First page of sidenotes for more information.
1. Blood Of Olympus Sidenotes and stuff

_**Blood Of Olympus Fanfiction**_

This is my vision for The Blood of Olympus. Unlike some of the other stories, I will write as similarly to Rick Riordan as I can. This means that there will be many abrupt cliff hangers, switches to characters, and many other Rick Riordan-like stuff. Anyway, just as a little sidenote, Alot of the fanfictions dont make it clear that the fanfiction is not the actual book. So Just to make sure you know:

(Anyway, I hope you enjoy.)

**THIS IS NOT THE REAL BOOK! **


	2. Chapter I

**_!FANFICTION!_**

**The Blood Of Olympus**

I

Jason

"You cannot win little demigod."

Jason awoke from his dream with the face of Gaea still imprinted in his mind. He could hear the boat swishing in the waves, which meant they were on the water. He groaned and raised himself from the bed. He definitely needed more sleep, but was afraid of the dreams that might find him if he slept. So instead he walked out of his cabin and onto the deck of the Argo II.

It was still dark, but he could make out a figure leaning over the deck. He walked over and silently stared into the ocean. Leo was the first to speak.

"So…" Leo's voice trailed off into silence. "What are you doing up?" he continued.

Jason could tell Leo wasn't really paying attention. He was staring off into the distance, and maybe it was just the light, but it looked like his eyes were glazed over. "Oh you know, the usual bad dreams." Jason replied. "What about you?"

"I volunteered for first watch." Leo said.

"Shouldn't you of woken someone else up hours ago?" Jason asked.

"Nah. I think they need the rest and plus I need to fix a broken piston."

Jason could tell that Leo was tired, and he wasn't entirely sure there were any broken pistons, but he didn't want to push Leo. Whatever had happened, he was changed. "Well, I guess we should wake the others. Need to watch out for monsters," Jason sighed.

"Yeah." Leo mumbled.

Jason knew everyone was tired from their encounter in the House of Hades, but he had a bad feeling about today. They hadn't seen a single monster since the day before, even when they flew over Rome. No giant rock monsters. No angry devil birds. No angry Wind Gods. It's almost like Gaea had said, "Alright everyone, we have no chance! Time for vacation!" If only.

Jason woke everyone up, excluding Percy and Annabeth. They'd lived through Tartarus, and Jason could tell something was troubling both of them. Better to let them rest. Can't wait to hear their story. Jason, after putting on a Camp-Half blood T-Shirt, found everyone in the meeting hall, stacking up on Pancakes and eggs. The mood was a little lighter than it had been for the last few days, a heavy burden lifted off of everyone's shoulders. Jokes and laugh's were actually flying around the room. Even though Leo obviously wasn't feeling better, he was making an effort to be just as lighthearted as everyone else.

"Finally! I was wondering where you were." Piper suddenly said to Jason's left.

"Oh. Hey. How'd you sleep?" Jason asked as he hugged her good morning.

"Oh you know, pretty good. Besides all the dreams of monsters and other hellish creatures." Piper replied cheerily.

Jason couldn't help but laugh. "Funny." Just as Jason began to cut open his steaming plate of Pancakes, Percy and Annabeth walked in. Percy had a devilish grin on his face and said, "Jeez guys, throwing a party and you didn't even invite me!" Annabeth playfully shoved him, and Jason said, "Oh please, don't tell me you didn't enjoy the rest."

"Pancakes sound much better to me. Well, they taste." Percy said. The rest of breakfast was very nice, everyone having fun and sharing jokes. Finally, when everyone was finished, Percy said, "On a more serious note, I think it's time Annabeth and I shared our story."


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

Percy

He didn't want to share the story. It was Annabeth's idea. If it had been up to him, he would never share the story with anyone. Ever. But of course she had just said, "They should know." So of course, she was making HIM share it. He didn't argue after that. It was settled. So after breakfast, he recounted the story. Once he was finished, everyone was silent. Leo said, "Wow." And of course, before anyone could say anything else, the alarms began to blare. Everyone immediately got out of their seats and rushed to the top deck. What they found was horrifying. Surrounding the ship in a giant flock were eight Giant winged bird men.

"What are those?" Frank shouted.

"Stymphalian Birds." Annabeth said. "And they love to eat humans. Especially Demigods."

"Well, Here goes nothing!" Jason yelled as he prepared to fly into the air.

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled as he lunged into the air. "They can shoot their feathers!" But it was too late. Jason was already out of earshot. Percy watched as Jason flew into the air, the others mounting the Ballista. Right when Hazel shot one of the bird men down, they began to shoot their feathers at Jason. Two hit him and he fell out of the sky until PLONK, he landed in the water.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

Right. Good job Percy. He hadn't realized he had been frozen until Annabeth had yelled his name. Percy jumped into action, Pulling out riptide and leaping into the sea. He found Jason and dragged him up to the surface, using the water to propel them onto the Argo II. He put Jason down and looked at the situation. Apparently three bird men had died while he was under. Annabeth and Hazel were firing Ballista, Frank was in the air dueling with a bird man, Piper was yelling insults at each of the birds, Leo was tinkering with his Archimedes sphere, Jason was knocked out, and Percy was the only one who was just standing there. He suddenly realized that he was the most useful at the current moment, and yet he was doing nothing. He raised up his hands and immediately geysers of water shot up into the air, crashing the birdmen into the water with a deafening SQUAWK! Apparently they couldn't swim, because after waiting for three minutes, they still didn't surface.

Jason began mumbling, and suddenly everyone noticed the wounds on his knee. Where the feathers had penetrated, his skin was turning a dark shade of purple. "Poison?" Piper asked.

"Not possible! If their feathers had poison, someone must of put it there! But I'm sure its nothing a little Ambrosia can't fix." Annabeth said skeptically. After Jason had been patched up and given Ambrosia, he looked much better, but he wouldn't wake. Everyone began to become worried, especially Piper. "I don't like this." Annabeth said to Percy. "He should be awake by now."

"I know. It's weird. Maybe it's some sort of after affect." Percy said reassuringly. But something told him that wasn't the case. He thought of the Gorgon's blood curse he had gotten in Tartarus and shuddered. "Let's get out of here." He said.

That's when he noticed Piper staring at Jason in horror. "Piper?" he asked.

"No! Don't Hurt him!" Piper shouted. "Leave him alone!"

"What?" Percy asked.

"Stop hurting him! No! I'll do anything! Please!" Piper yelled in despair.

Percy and Leo exchanged glances and grabbed Piper. "Must be a vison." Leo said as he and Percy laid Piper on the ground.

"Jason No!" Piper shouted right before she became unconscious.

"Guys, whatever is going on, we need to solve this now." Frank said. "And Leo, get us into the air. I think we have company."

That's when Percy turned around. He gasped and almost dropped his sword. The water monster in front of him must have been at least three stories tall. "I totally and utterly agree with that statement." Percy said as he drew his sword. "Get us out of here."


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

Piper

She had been watching over Jason when suddenly all became dark. When she turned around, she was stunned to find her friends gone. "Uhh Jason…" Piper said. "Jason. You need to wake up now." She put charmspeak into her voice. "Wake up now!" but nothing happened. Of course, that's when she appeared. "Your friends have left you." The woman in front of piper said.

"Gaea! I'm not afraid of you!" Piper shouted.

"You reek of mortal fear and yet you tell me you are not afraid?" Gaea murmured. Suddenly there was some sort of rumbling that Piper assumed must be Gaea laughing. "Now leave me to my prize." Gaea walked over to Jason and pulled out a black knife of some sort.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Piper yelled.

"I have endured a thousand times the pain he is about to feel." Gaea said to Piper. "Mortals and their weak tolerance for pain. Barely a scratch is enough to kill them." Gaea scowled.

Piper needed to stall Gaea. If she could use Festus, then- Her thought was cut short by a hand on either shoulder. Two Cylcopes were grinning behind her.

"Take her away." Gaea said. "You can do whatever you want with her. Just get her out of my sight." Gaea said as she positioned her knife above Jason's heart.

Piper heard Gaea say, "You will die." and saw her bring the knife down. Right when it was about to pierce Jason, Piper was brought out of sight. She felt sick and puked on one of the cylopes. She buckled on her knees and everything went dark.

Her dreams were a reprieve. She couldn't really remember what had happened while she was awake. Something to do with Jason and Gaea. Of course, nightmares had to ruin her vacation in sleep-land. She looked around. The wind was howling in her ears, and it appeared she was in the sky. She looked down to find herself on some sort of white puffy substance that reminded her of clouds. Clouds!? She looked up and saw Aphrodite in front of her. She said, "Only you can wake Jason. If you don't, you will all die." Suddenly she fell through what she was standing on, which she confirmed to be a cloud. "Great." She thought as she fell through the sky.

She hoped this was a dream because she was falling very quickly and had no way to slow herself down. She looked down and saw only the ocean. As she got closer, she thought she could make out a…brown speck? The closer she got to the brown speck, the more she could make out. The more she could make out, the more certain she became that the brown speck was the Argo II. She suddenly wasn't so sure that this was a dream. "Hey!" she yelled out. But no one aboard the Argo seemed to hear her.

"Someone Help!" she screamed. When she got within one hundred feet of the boat, she closed her eyes and began to pray to the gods all the while screaming, "I need some help here guys!" Closing her eyes didn't help. She could _Feel_ the boat coming closer and she braced for impact, but the impact never came.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the bed in her cabin. She rushed to deck of the Argo II, certain she would find a splattered Piper all over, but there was none. Jason was also gone, so she assumed he must be in his cabin. Maybe he woke up she thought hopefully. "She's finally up!" a voice said behind her. Frank was acting all friendly, but she could tell he was asking her, "You ok?" Piper nodded and asked, "Are we ever going to get into the air?"

"Leo just fixed a malfunctioning piston. We should be off in no time, I think." Frank replied. "You in a rush?" He asked.

"No. In fact, I wish we had more time. Only I can fix him." She assumed that Frank kind of understood, because he nodded and didn't argue with her statement. Suddenly the ship lurched and Piper staggered forward. A billow of steam came out from the engine room. "What happened? More monsters?" Piper shouted disdainfully.

Before anyone responded, the ship lifted off the water and began to rise into the air. "Certainly not a monster I can't take care of." Piper heard Leo say as he walked out of the engine room, face covered in sulfur. The doors of the hull suddenly burst open. Percy, Annabeth, and Hazel rushed out, ready to fight some monsters. "What happened?" Percy asked.

"Oh you know, I just singlehandedly killed Gaea and all of her minions." Leo joked.

"I take it everything is fine then?" Annabeth asked.

"It's A-Okay." Leo confirmed.

"Right well, glad you guys are having fun, but we should probably get going." Hazel interjected. "We have multiple problems, most of which I'd like to solve as soon as possible."

"I wouldn't exactly call a question a party Ha-," Annabeth was cut short by Percy.

"I think it was a party." Percy said, causing Annabeth to glare at him, which simply caused Percy to smile.

"Guys, can we please focus? We need to find a way to heal Jason."

Festus suddenly started clacking. Leo's face dropped.

"Yeah, we need to go. Like _Now_." Leo said.

"Festus, full throttle straight ahead!" Leo shouted.

Leo looked behind the ship, scanning the sky. Piper suddenly got a bad feeling that something was following them. And if it caught up, they would not live.


End file.
